The instant invention relates to action character figures and more particularly to an action character figure assembly which is remotely operable for performing a variety of martial arts fighting maneuvers.
The general concept of providing an action character figure assembly comprising a remotely actuatable character figure which is operable for performing various fighting maneuvers has heretofore been relatively well-known. Further, the concept to providing a pair of action character figures in one or a pair of assemblies which are remotely actuatable for causing the character figures to perform various fighting maneuvers in a simulated fighting match has also heretofore been relatively well known. The U.S. Patents to Whitcomb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,820; Glass et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,259; Breslow et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,870; Crosman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,657; Namanny et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,461; and Harth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,424, generally disclose apparatus which are exemplary of the previously known character figure assemblies of this type comprising pairs of character figures. Of these references, only the U.S. Patent to Crosman et al. relates to an apparatus which is remotely actuatable for causing character figures to perform martial arts fighting maneuvers. However, since the Crosman et al. reference is not directed to an apparatus which is capable of performing combat maneuvers with a high degree of speed and realism, even this reference is believed to be of only general interest with respect to the action character figure assembly of the instant invention.
The instant invention provides a unique and exciting action character figure assembly which is adapted for performing high speed martial arts maneuvers in a simulated fighting match. More specifically, the action character figure assembly of the instant invention comprises a character figure which is remotely operable for causing the entire body thereof to spin about a vertical axis so that the arms and one leg of the character figure swing outwardly in a simulated karate maneuver for contacting a second character figure in a high speed fighting match. Further, the character figure assembly comprises a chest plate which is vulnerable to a contacting blow from a second character figure for causing the first character figure to be ejected upwardly in a manner simulating a response to a knockout blow. Accordingly, a pair of the action character figure assemblies is effectively operable in a simulated high speed martial arts fighting match until one combatant in the match receives a knockout blow to the chest plate thereof, at which point that character figure is ejected in a manner simulating a reflex response to a knockout blow.
Still more specifically, and in accordance with the above, the action character figure assembly of the instant invention comprises a base, a character figure on the base, and a mounting and control mechanism which is operative for rotatably mounting the character figure on the base so that it is remotely operable for performing martial arts maneuvers thereon. The character figure, which includes a torso portion, first and second legs, and first and second arms, is mounted on the base through the first leg thereof so that the entire character figure is rotatable by rotating the first leg. The torso portion is pivotally mounted on the first leg so that the torso portion is pivotable thereon, but so that the torso portion normally assumes a substantially upright disposition when the first leg is not being rotated. The second leg is mounted on the torso portion so that it is freely pivotable in both forward and rearward directions thereon, and the arms are also mounted on the torso portion so that they are freely pivotable relative thereto. Accordingly, when the mounting and control mechanism is operated for rotating the character figure on the base, the torso portion is centrifugally pivoted in a forward direction on the first leg, and the second leg and the arms of the character figure are centrifugally pivoted outwardly to cause the character figure to perform simulated martial arts kicking and punching actions. The base upon which the character figure is mounted preferably includes an elongated shaft portion, and the action character figure is preferably rotatably mounted adjacent one end of the shaft portion. Further, the mounting and control mechanism is preferably operative from a point adjacent the opposite end of the shaft portion for remotely rotating the character figure on the base. The mounting and control mechanism preferably further includes a contact plate on the torso portion of the character figure which is depressible inwardly for actuating an ejecting mechanism portion of the mounting and control mechanism to eject the character figure from the base. The character figure is preferably ejected upwardly so that it is separated and disconnected from the base to simulate a response to a knockout blow delivered to the character figure. The torso portion of the character figure is preferably pivotally mounted on the first leg about an axis which extends angularly upwardly and toward the torso portion from the first leg at an angle of preferably approximately 45 degrees. Further, the character figure preferably includes an internal spring which operates in combination with the angular orientation of the first leg mounting axis so that when the first leg is not being rotated by the mounting and control mechanism, the torso portion normally assumes a substantially upright disposition. However, when the first leg is rotated on the base, the torso portion can nevertheless pivot forwardly to simulate a waist bending maneuver. The mounting and control mechanism preferably includes a remotely rotatable platform on the base and a mounting shaft which extends upwardly from the platform, and the character figure preferably has an upwardly extending opening in the first leg thereof, which is receivable on the mounting shaft for mounting the character figure on the base. Accordingly, by remotely rotating the platform and the mounting shaft, the character figure is rotatable in a manner which causes the second leg and the arms thereof to be pivoted outwardly so as to cause the character figure to perform various simulated martial arts maneuvers on the base.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a character figure assembly comprising a remotely operable character figure which is capable of performing a variety of martial arts maneuvers.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective remotely operable character figure assembly comprising a character figure which is capable of performing a variety of martial arts maneuvers in a simulated fighting match.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an action character figure assembly comprising a character figure having freely pivotable arms and legs which is capable of performing a variety of body spin type martial arts maneuvers.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings with the accompanying illustrative drawings.